truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiwi
Kiwi is a Griffin within the Scars of Time Universe. Though now written out of the main storyline, she was once central to the plot. Though holding no storyline significance, she holds a place in the heart of many for her childish demeanour and cute expression. Alongside Quince, she can be considered a mascot of TTM. She is also revealed to be Ranna's Fursona. Design Kiwi's design is simple. Always a young, stocky griffin with a light green pelt with a brown lower face and under-belly, as well as a brown and black tuft of tail at the end. She has brown speckles on the front of her forehead, usually depicted as six, though there is constant inconsistancy. Her eyes are a mixture of lush and dazzling purples all rolled into one, and her beak is yellow at the base, signifying she is a female, and black at the end, like her mothers. Creation Kiwi was originally a griffin that was designed as the 12th of the 12 Griffins of the Zodiac within Scars of Time. She was first thought up and designed during an Art lesson, and the idea stuck from there. Her name derives from the fact that Quince is also the name of a fruit, and that Kiwi does, infact, bear a strange relation to a kiwi fruit, though she is not flightless like the New Zealand bird of the same name. Kiwi has gone through a very small process of change, and remains very much the same today. Status Kiwi's status as Fursona was confirmed after Ranna's return to drawing griffins - "Quince is my main griffin, but after I created him as a character of Celesti, as a Pure, I didn't feel he was 'exclusive' enough as a character", she states. She also added that "Kiwi will always be cute, loveable, and most of all, she has an adorable personality, much different to Quince's surly attitude. At the end of the day, I want to draw and have a fur that represents me and my art, and Kiwi suits the bill". SoT Role In the original plot of Scars of Time, before the creators worked out that having only the brothers (Quince and Agatio) was easier, Kiwi was one of the Griffins bound for the Great Above, but evaded capture along with the protagonists griffins. She was the chick of Alessi and Laglace, who had both been redeemed from Soviel Archon, though she did not understand what that meant, and was therefore deathly afraid of the Monk that she saw would take away what she loved. She looked up to both Chei and Quince as mother and father figures respectively, as they had a close, almost loving relationship together, until Naito, Chei's creator, fell out of sync with the events of Scars of Time and quit. Kiwi at one point in the Second Season was kidnapped by Callous Saigen, but was reclaimed by the quick thinking and planning of Shion and Cole. Trivia *Kiwi was once the starting Emblem for TTM, showing her status as a forum mascot. *Though small, Kiwi was at one point considered the strongest of all the Griffins. *In Scars of Time, it was rumoured that Kiwi is merely a name Alessi gave her child, and that her real name was Chizu, which means A thousand storks *Kiwi is very glomp, squeeze and hug-able.